My Finn
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: This is a short shot story including MONCHELE!  : Its about Cory Monteith and Lea Michele on Febuary 4th 2012 when Leas mom came into town and Cory had a birthday pary for Darren, my twist on what happend!  :


February 4th 2012

8:00 am

Cory: Good Morning beautiful! (:

Lea: Hey! (: morning! How are you?

Cory: Good, just getting things ready for the birthday party for Darren tonight, are you coming?

Lea: Yeah of course, but my mom's coming into town today so after I spend the day with her and I will stop by! (: What time is it again?

Cory: Oh tell her I said hi! (: & it starts at 7.

Lea: Okay I will probably be there around 8 babe.

Cory: K sounds good. So how late did you guys stay shooting the bridal scene?

Lea: OMG, till 1:30 in the morning it was crazy, but we had fun! And did you see my tweets? I totally was messing with the gleeks!

Cory: Yah I saw that! That's funny, there confused if it's a Wemma wedding or Finchel! Ha Totally Finchel4Life (;

Lea: (: So what did you do last night?

Cory: After shooting I just came home and relaxed with the roommates.

Lea: Oh you didn't hang with the blonde model girl…?

Cory: Is someone jealous? ;)

Lea: Haha, no… I just don't know what you see in her.

Cory: It was just a breakfast date, didn't mean nothing….

Lea: Oh, okay.

Cory: Well if it makes you feel better I haven't talked to her since, she brought her portfolio thingy to the date… so werid.

Lea: Haha! What a weirdo.

Cory: Yea, so does that make you happy?

Lea: :)

Cory: Yah thought so! Lol so when do you have to pick up your mom?

Lea: 9:00 and its 8:15, so I need to get out of bed but I can't !

Cory: I wish I stayed last night ;)

Lea: No, then I really won't get up! Lol (:

Cory: Awe, really why?

Lea: Oh whatever, you know why! (: we can't even stay in the same room together without us being all over each other! People at work are already suspicious.

Cory: Well until we know what we want to do, and when we make it official we will tell them, who cares what they think they are our friends, look at Naya and Mark, no one asked questions with them. It was nice when they were together, now there not and it was extremely weird when they broke up. I don't want it to be like that with us.

Lea: I know babe. ((: I get it.

Cory: I want to hold you right now, I miss you!

Lea: I miss you too! I can't wait to see you tonight! (:

Cory: :) Are you going to stay?

Lea: Probably.. (:

Cory: Cool, Cool. What's your mom gonna do? Lol I mean she can come if she wants…. Lol

Lea: No she's probably just going to stay here with Sheila (: and sleep. She won't mind. Lol

Cory: K. Are you still in bed? ;)

Lea: Yes, thinking about you!

Cory: ( ; mmh. What are you wearing?

Lea: (; …. Your shirt you left over here last week and my black silky panties. (:

Cory: Mmhh, baby I miss you! (: I can't believe we almost got caught yesterday your trailer! Lol

Lea: I know right, so glad we didn't haha, Ryan's so strict on that now, like seriously you have us working 13 hours a day and don't expect us to mess around! Lmao

Cory: Well at least I'm the only one you mess around with onset….

Lea: Babe? Really. Duh.

Cory: I know I know, :) So r u leaving to get your mom yet?

Lea: Yah just got dressed, so I'll txt you later k?

Cory: K Baby.

Lea: : )

As she headed out the door she said good bye to her precious cat Sheila who was sitting by the coach.

She finally made it to the airport and went inside to wait for her mom. Lea was from New York, and when she got the job on Glee she was very happy but sad to be leaving New York for good, she always missed her mom and family. She was the only child of her parents Marc and Edith Sarfati, and her parents met when they were only fourteen, so Lea was always a true believer in love, she dated Theo Stockman for over a year. Theo started getting jealous of Cory, he wasn't friends with Cory nor did he like him at all, Theo insisted that Lea stop hanging or talking to him so much at public events, Lea didn't like that idea at all, they fought a lot over that so she eventually ended things.

When she saw her mom from across the airport she got so excited and could barely wait to make their way to each other, the last time she saw her was over Christmas break.

"HI MOMMY!" Lea screamed out!

"Hi Baby! I missed you!" Edith replied

They hugged and Lea took her mom to breakfast and to have a spa day and do girly things.

It was around 2:00 when they made it to the nail salon to get there nails and toes done.

"So babe, how's the love life going?" Edith asked Lea as they were sitting in these big comfortable chairs.

"It's okay, I'm not really dating anyone." Lea told her mom

"Well, what's going on with you and Cory?" Edith asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh mom, I told you before nothing really, I mean were seeing each other but were not official, we just think how would that work? We're around each other 24/7 we'd work together, come home together if it got serious, and what if it didn't work out? He's my Finn, that's not going to be awkward at all." Lea said sarcastically

"Well hunny, what if it did work out? You guys are around each other a lot, but what's wrong with that, you guys are so cute together, your dad and I love Cory." Edith said while Lea looks down and smiles

"Yeah, I know, and I love Cory with all my heart I really do. I just don't see it working." Lea said as her smile turned to an instead frown.

"Okay, I mean it's your life. Maybe you should just talk to him about it."

"Mom we do, we try to make it work, I mean everyone knows how we feel about each other, were always all over each other at work, and the gleeks yah, the gleeks call us "Monchele" haha it's so cute. But I don't know I'm going to his house tonight its Darren's 25th birthday, and Cory's throwing a little get together for him"

"See that's good Lea,"

"Yeah, are you going to be good at home alone?"

"Oh Dear, yes, I am so jet legged from the flight, I am heading to bed super early tonight" Edith said as she began to laugh

"Okay that's good and I'll be home early to watch the game! GO GAINTS!" Lea told her mom as she screamed that out.

"Oh, you're staying; I thought you and him weren't a couple?" Edith said smiling

"Well were not, officialy I mean we still date other people, but I don't know, it's confusing mom."

"Oh, so you're like that Justin Timberlake movie, what's it called? You know with Mila Kunis?"

"Oh gosh mom, no, were not friends with benefits" Lea said laughing "We have more respect for each other than that"

"Well then you're dating!"

"No mom, can we talk about something else?" Lea demanded she and her mom were very close but that's one thing she didn't want to talk about was her confusing love life.

It was now 7:00 pm Lea and Edith just got done with a delicious dinner and was heading home.

"Mom you can head to bed now if you want!"

Lea said to her mom as her mom was falling asleep on the couch.

"Okay hunnie, have fun at the party! Say hi to Cory for me! And the rest of the glee cast!"

"Okay, mommy will do, Good night." Lea said as she gave her mom a hug and she headed to the guest bedroom.

7:30

Lea: Hey baby, I'm almost done getting ready and I'll be there! (:

Cory: okay, I can't wait to see your beautiful face! ;))

Lea: (((: Is Darren and everyone else there yet?

Cory: Yea, Darren's been here, Chris and Ashley just got here.

Lea: K. Cool! (:

Lea looked in the mirror as she had tight white skinny jeans, a blue bo-ho shirt that hung low on one shoulder, cute black flats and her hair in curls, she could wait to see her man (FRIEND, MAN, BOYFRIEND. WHATEVER ) (;

Cory was so excited to see Lea, he was going to pick her up and kiss her, he didn't care who saw! He couldn't wait to have her in his arms. It has been one full day almost, since they last saw each other.

Lea was finally at Cory's house she's been waiting all day to see her tall handsome almost boyfriend. She parked her car and headed inside. When she walked through the door there he was, beautiful, and handsome as ever.

"HI COR!" Lea screeched out

"Hi my lady how are you doing?" Cory said grabbing her hips and pulling her up for a hug, just as he planned.

As he returned her feet back to the ground she looked around to see no one, "Where's everyone at Cor?" Lea asked

"Oh there out back" he said with a big smile as he leaned down to kiss her on her lips, instantly making out and wishing everyone would just disappear.

"Oh geesh, really! I leave you alone for a second Cory and this is where I catch you!" a small squeaky voice yelled out

"Hi Chris!" Lea said laughing and walked over to give him a hug.

"HI! So you think you can retract for a minute and come see your friends!" Chris said sarcastically

"Of course!" Lea said as Cory followed her with his hand on the small of her back, but once they were outside with company he removed it, which lead to a very disappointing look on Lea's face.

"Hi Birthday Boy!" Lea screeched out to Darren who turned 25 at midnight!

"Thanks,Lea! So glad you could come!"

The party was filled with everyone from glee cast and crew, and some of Cory's roommates and some of Darren's friends he brought.

It was about 11:58 and they all gathered around to sing happy birthday to Darren and brought in a big cake, it was pretty cheesy to say the least, they felt like they were in middle school, but it was fun Darren had a laugh out of it and enjoyed it!

After everyone had there cake and played more beer bong, Lea asked Cory if she could borrow him for a moment.

Chris yelled "I give you guys 10 minutes then I'm just going to start looking for you!"

Lea and Cory just laughed and proceeded to the bedroom.

"So, are you having fun?" Cory asked

"Yah! I just thought we could use a moment to ourselves" Lea said with a big smile.

"Yah, Okay!" Cory said with a bigger crooked smile

Lea led them to Cory's bedroom totally knowing where it was at, and sat on the bed, Cory joined her sitting right next to her, and he bent over to kiss her. Right when their lips met it was like fireworks all over again, the room simply disappeared. Their lips began playing in their mouths as Cory slowing started leaning back on Lea so she was lying flat on the bed and he was hovering over her. Their lips and tongue's started battling for their rightful position, Cory's large hands begin working all over Leas petite body, and she loved it. This is where she wanted to be, every night, every day with Cory, she was in love with him, the way he made her feel, the way he made her laugh, the way he treated her was so amazing, she didn't want to leave his big arms that made her feel so in place in the word, made her feel so safe and so right, she began crying.

"What's wrong baby? He asked  
>"nothing," Lea said and reunited their lips.<p>

"No, what is it Lea?" Cory broke them loose again

"I just, this feels so right, and I love being with you every sec of the day. I just….I love you Cory." Lea said

"I love you too! So much, you're the only girl for me, forever" Cory said as Lea grabbed his neck to reunited their lips

"So it's official?" Cory asked

"Yea baby, if you want!" Lea said with a big smile

"Yah, I do…. Do you?"

"Well yes baby, I love spending all my time with you"

'And what if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?" Lea said with a huge smile.

Cory agreed and their lips reunited for good, so in heaven and in their rightful spots together, boyfriend and girlfriend. Forever. (:


End file.
